leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fiddlesticks/historia
Historia * | Miejsce urodzenia = Nieznane | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Nieznana | Zawód = Oprawca | Grupy = * * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = , | Rywale = | 1:Skórka = Widmowy Fiddlesticks | 2:Skórka = Brytyjski Fiddlesticks | 3:Skórka = Bandyta Fiddlesticks | 4:Skórka = Dyniogłowy Fiddlesticks | 5:Skórka = Fiddle Po-Strach Mórz | 6:Skórka = Fiddlesticks Niespodzianka | 7:Skórka = Mroczny Cukierek Fiddlesticks | 8:Skórka = Przywrócony Fiddlesticks | 9:Skórka = Pretorianin Fiddlesticks }} Krótka Fiddlesticks, jako upiorny, ożywiony strach na wróble, jest abominacją, która przemierza ciemności, dzierżąc kosę i polując na nieuważnych. Wspomagany przez stado morderczych kruków czerpie przyjemność z siania paniki w sercu ofiary, zanim w chmurze piór i zakrwawionych dziobów odbierze jej życie. Ku Wspólnej Śmierci Niram i jego towarzysze przygotowywali konie w południe. Zapiął ostatnią klamrę ostatniej torby przytroczonej do siodła. Każda z nich była wypełniona zdobionymi sztyletami, futrami śnieżnych lisów i wędzonym mięsem. Skradzione towary tak bardzo obciążyły konia, że postanowił go odprowadzić do obozu. Minesh zwolnił, aby jego koń szedł u boku Nirama. – Dlaczego nie jedziesz? – zapytał. – Człowiek, który jest dobry dla swojego konia, również może liczyć na to samo – odparł Niram. – Może odwdzięczy ci się dobrą ceną na targu – powiedział Minesh. – I tak jest zbyt łękowata, żeby na niej jeździć. – Wcale nie. Ta staruszka pokona jeszcze wiele kilometrów – rzekł Niram. Minesh pojechał do przodu, kręcąc głową. Gdy mężczyźni dotarli na jałowe pole przed kryjówką, blask zachodzącego słońca rozświetlał niebo zza horyzontu. Świszczący wiatr przemykał między zgniłymi łodygami i chwastami. Bele spleśniałego siana leżały rozrzucone niczym zwłoki na polu walki. Tej ponurej krainie przyglądał się prymitywny strach na wróble, zbudowany z siana i szmat, stojący na dwóch cienkich, wierzbowych nogach. Porwane łachmany falowały na wietrze, a zardzewiała kosa zwisała z jednego ramienia. Bandyci przeszli przez pole i wkroczyli w zarośla na jego skraju, a następnie zbliżyli się do wejścia do jaskini, w którym stalaktyty przypominały obnażone zęby. Po spętaniu klaczy wraz z innymi końmi przy wejściu Niram dołączył do towarzyszy, którzy rozpalali ognisko. Rimeal, mężczyzna z blizną na twarzy, skinął mu głową. Niram sięgnął do kieszeni, aby uważnie przyjrzeć się swojemu najcenniejszemu łupowi: lśniącemu, czerwonemu amuletowi na delikatnym łańcuszku. Przypomniał sobie moment, w którym zobaczył naszyjnik u szlachcianki wyglądającej przez okno powozu. Razem z Rimealem zatrzymali podróżnych pod pretekstem ostrzeżenia o zbliżającej się grupie bandytów, podczas gdy ich ludzie już zajęli pozycję. Strażnikom chwilę zajęło dostrzeżenie pułapki, ale to wystarczyło. Niram uciszył pierwszego, podrzynając mu gardło, a Rimeal wypatroszył drugiego. Ich towarzysze zabili pozostałych gradem strzał. Niram wszedł do powozu i zażądał naszyjnika, ale kobieta przyciskała go mocno do piersi. Uparta dziewka zamachnęła się na niego ukrytym sztyletem, ale on wbił swój w jej szyję i wyrwał naszyjnik. Teraz trzymał go kurczowo, wycierając plamę krwi, dopóki nie zaczęło odbijać się w nim światło wschodzącego księżyca. Gdy umieścił go w kieszeni, rżenie spętanych przy wejściu koni zwróciło jego uwagę. – Kolejny szczur dobiera im się do żarcia? – zapytał Niram. – Boją się cieni. Odważne te konie, co? – odparł Rimeal. – To nie cienie – rzekł Minesh. – To był dziki ptak, wielka i przerażająca… wrona! – mężczyźni wybuchnęli śmiechem. Faktycznie czarnoskrzydły ptak wleciał do jaskini, a wraz z jego krakaniem Niram zaczął odczuwać narastające przerażenie. Obserwował, jak ptak krąży nad ich głowami — nie szukał miejsca do odpoczynku. W jaskini zapadła cisza. Przerwał ją ogłuszający wrzask, gdy setki wron wpadły do jaskini niczym kraczący huragan kłapiących dziobów i szarpiących szponów. Mężczyźni krzyczeli, gdy ptaki dziobały i szarpały gołą skórę. Czarne szpony rozdarły ramię Nirama, przelewając krew, zanim zdołał odpędzić ptaka. Padł na kolana i zaczął się czołgać w stronę wyjścia z jaskini. Na zewnątrz chmara wron krążyła po czystym niebie, przysłaniając księżyc. Jaskinia znacznie wzmacniała wszystkie odgłosy, tworząc kakofonię piskliwych wrzasków i nieludzkich krzyków. Niram spojrzał w górę i zobaczył chwiejącego się Rimeala, z którego pustych oczodołów wylewała się krew. Przeczołgał się przez zarośla znajdujące się na zewnątrz jaskini. Nie da się zabić chmarze ptaków! Tuż za zaroślami huragan wron krążył wokół postaci stojącej na skraju pola. Strach na wróble stał z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami, rozkoszując się sytuacją. Jego usta wykrzywiał wyszczerbiony uśmiech. Wszędzie wokół panował chaos: twarze były rozrywane, ukazując ścięgna i zęby, gdy wrony atakowały kolejne ofiary. Nagle strach na wróble odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto na Nirama. Jego oczy płonęły zielonym ogniem. Przerażony Niram zerwał się na nogi i rzucił się do ucieczki przez puste pole. Stwór podążał za nim, skacząc na swych drewnianych nogach z niezwykłą szybkością. Odór gnijącego siana wypełnił gardło Nirama. Obejrzał się i z przerażeniem zobaczył, że strach na wróble się zbliża. Kosa przecięła mu nogi, zanim dobiegł do pierwszej beli siana. Niram krzyknął, gdy padał na ziemię. Próbował się podnieść, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Czołgał się, próbując jak najbardziej oddalić się od przerażającego stworzenia, które podążało za nim. Jednakże strach na wróble stanął mu na plecach, przygniatając do ziemi. Potwór schylił się i podciągnął głowę Nirama, aby poderżnąć mu gardło jak prosiakowi na ucztę. Przerażenie ogarnęło złodziejaszka, gdy strach spoglądał na niego, a jego twarz znajdowała się tylko kilka centymetrów od jego własnej. Żółć wypełniła mu usta i zachłysnął się, gdy odór spaczonej duszy go dosięgnął. – Weszliście na moje pole – rzekł strach na wróble. Jego głos był przytłumiony, jakby wydobywał się spod sterty ziemi. – A wszystko, co tu rośnie, jest moje. Chmara wron rzuciła się na Nirama, wysuwając szpony i szeroko otwierając dzioby. Stara Przez prawie dwadzieścia lat Fiddlesticks stał samotnie we wschodniej komnacie przywoływania w Institute of War. Stęchłą ciemność jego pokrytego kurzem domu rozjaśnia jedynie szmaragdowe światło płynące z jego nieziemskiego spojrzenia. To właśnie tutaj Zwiastun Zagłady czuwa w milczeniu. Wśród przywoływaczy służy on jako przestroga przed nieokiełznaną mocą. Wieki temu istniał potężny mag run z – Istvaan. Pod koniec piątej Wojny Run został jednym z pierwszych przywoływaczy League. Przywiązany do starych zasad rządzących magią, Istvaan coraz częściej nie przestrzegał reguł obowiązujących w League. W ostatniej walce, podjął się działania, które przerosło jego samego. Zaszył się we wschodniej komnacie przywołań i zaczął odprawiać zakazany rytuał – przywoływanie międzywymiarowe. To, co wydarzyło się w komnacie, pozostaje nierozwikłaną zagadką. Tego dnia, żaden bohater nie stawił się na Summoner's Rift, by reprezentować Zaun. A na wielokrotne pukania do drzwi komnaty odpowiadała tylko głucha cisza. Pierwszy uczeń, który wszedł do środka, został momentalnie ścięty nieziemska kosą. Niewielu, którym udało się stamtąd powrócić, postradało ze strachu zmysły i już jako wraki ludzi bredziło w kółko o krukach i śmierci. Ze strachu przed złem, którego nawet sam Istvaan nie był w stanie opanować, League postanowiła zaspawać drzwi prowadzące do komnaty. Wszystko w nadziei, że powstrzymają one to, czego sami nie byli w stanie pokonać. Mijały lata, a drewniana postać stojąca nieruchomo po środku zabijała tylko głupców, którzy odważyli się do niej zbliżyć. Nie widząc sposobu na odzyskanie komnaty, Rada postanowiła wykorzystać Fiddlesticksa jako kata. Podczas, gdy na Fields of Justice ożywa i stosuje się do reguł przywoływania, nie wiadomo na co czeka w swojej komnacie. Jego nieruchoma twarz nie wyraża żadnych emocji, a kosa spokojnie czeka na to, by zgładzić każdego, który przed nim stanie. Pierwotna (Uwaga: tłumaczenie amatorskie) Istnieje dolina, wprost na piaszczystym obrzeżu Tempest Flats. Mówi się, że żyje tam potężna wiedźma, nader niezależna od nikogo, ale nigdy samotna. Mówi się, że włada ona potężną magią, która obraca tym miejscem i niszczy je. Przekształca ona energię w samonapędzające się dusze i chwyta je do ciał, ostrożnie wytwarzanych straszydeł. Wiedźma przechowuje je przez wiele długich lat. Tak było, aż parę miesięcy temu wysłała jeden ze swych tworów, ażeby ostrzegł resztę świata. Opuszczając dolinę w środku nocy, Fiddlesticks dreptał przez pustynię aż do sąsiednich królestw. Katował i przerażał on wszystkich, którzy spojrzeli na jego podstępny, wykrzywiony uśmieszek. Jako że jest Zwiastunem, roznosi wieść o nieuchronnie nadciągającej zagładzie. cs:Fiddlesticks/Příběh de:Fiddlesticks/Hintergrund en:Fiddlesticks/Background fr:Fiddlesticks/Historique ru:Fiddlesticks/Background sk:Fiddlesticks/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów